Actually Guy
'''Actually Guy '''is a meme that appears as he turns his head around and changes his mind to think that is not okay instead of being okay like Okay Guy would have thought of. He is the same person as Okay Guy, but has the same appearance trait as he does and also appears to have his head turned around saying "Actually" when he realizes something bad/mysterious. History It is unknown how he first comic was created or first appeared, but the earliest known evidence in history, is that Actually Guy appeared around an unknown named Rage Comic from Reddit around August 19th, 2011 and has been shown that Trollface has broke Okay Guy's Taylor Swift CDs. and when he realized something, he said, "Actually" when turned his head around and sarcastically seriously glared his face saying "It's not Okay" after he turned around. It is unknown who the author of the comic is, or when it was published, but the earliest one of Actually Guy has appeared on Reddit.com. It is unknown who created actually guy, but for one thing, it could be either the same person who created It Is Not Ok and the original Okay Guy, or possibly a different creator with the same style, there is no evidence who the creator of the characters was, but however, the creator's name could possibly be found on a certain website as well. Counterparts There has been Several counterparts of him that appeared on the comic (as seen at your left) at the same time like Okay Guy (sad shadow (left center), Okay guy (right-side at top) and It's Not ok guy (both left and right below the comic) as well. ever since the comic has been made, there has been several new characters in the comic that looked very similar to Okay Guy. Since then, more rage comics of him has been made differently than the first. Trivia *He is Very similar to Okay Guy, Okay Guy (Sad Shadow), and It Is Not Okay Guy, but even thought they show the same traits as each other. He may have possibly been inspired from Okay Guy, but maybe not, the person who published it could possibly be the one who made actually guy and it is not okay guy as well. *He appears as Okay Guy, But even though, he appears as he is turning around and after he does it, he usually says "It's Not Okay" after he turns his head around. *He is one of the rage comic characters that appears with a black background besides Okay Guy (Sad Shadow) and It Is Not Okay Guy. *his turning around expression is similar to Clever Girl Guy, but is wondering about something rather than realizing and also realistic looking as well. he appears crudely drawn rather than realistic like Clever Girl Guy looks like. *It is Unknown when it was first published or when it was first made, but it remains a mystery to figure out it's real date. The real date of how the comic was made could possibly be found on the internet, but it may be tricky. *by the looks of his appearance, it seems like Actually Guy possibly originated in the same rage comic as Okay Guy (Sad Shadow) and even It's Not Okay guy, this may possibly be either the same creator who made both Actually Guy, or even It's Not Okay Guy as well. but for one thing, since all three of them has appeared in the comic at the same time, all three of their creators could possibly be the same one as the original. Category:Rage Comics Category:Memes Category:Funny Characters Category:Image Macros Category:Phrase Category:2010's memes Category:2nd person advice animals Category:Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Sub-Counterpart Character Category:Serious Characters Category:Dark Background Category:Red Caption Category:Often Used Memes Category:Realistic-Cartoon Like Category:Turning Around Category:Memes originated from Reddit Category:Unknown Origin